Check Yes Juliet
by MissHanner
Summary: Hermione/Seamus Written for the Theme Song Competition.


A young woman stood in front of the mirror staring at her bruised, beaten face. She recalled last night's beating—the worst yet.

"_Love?" her boyfriend called from the hall. She froze, trying to find an escape. She knew if he saw her, she would be punished. It was futile though. He walked into the kitchen. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen, barefoot, in shorts and a tank-top. "Where is he?" her boyfriend growled advancing on her. She backed up slowly. "W-Where is who?" she stuttered. "What ever man you just got done shagging, because you're dressed like a little whore!" he spat. She tried to walk backwards, but ended up bumping into the table. "No one is here. I've been cleaning. I g-got hot." she tried to explain, but he wasn't rational enough to listen. Before she even could formulate a plan to escape, she was pinned between the table and him. She whimpered as he grabbed her wrist tightly. She knew from experience it would leave a mark. "Lying bitch!" he spat in her face. He ran his hands up and down her body. She shivered, not with desire, but repulsion. He noticed this, and slapped her across the face. He kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue down her throat, gagging her. He pulled back, smirking. He stroked her cheek. "I want dinner on the table in ten minutes." he said in a dangerous voice. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and wandered into the living room. She knew she could never make dinner up to his standards in ten minutes, but she tried. "What the hell do you call this shit?" He threw the plate across the room. She barely ducked in time. Unfortunately the second plate hit her square in the face, cutting her in several places. He stalked towards her and pinned her to the wall. Thankfully she passed out after the first couple of hits, so she didn't feel the rest. Cormac McLaggen leered down at her bruised body and broken spirit._

* * *

><p>She stared down at the razor blade she held in her hands. It would only take a second, and all the pain would be over. She could finally be free from his abuse. It was the <em>only <em>way she could be free from his abuse. She gently ran the blade across her wrist, drawing blood, but only a trickle. As she watched the blood drip onto the floor, she thought about a conversation she had had with Seamus, a few months before.

**Check yes Juliet, are you with me?**

"_Run away with me Hermione," he begged her._

"_I can't leave Cormac, I love him!" she protested, tears running down her face._

**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk, I won't go until you come outside.**

"_I won't leave you Hermione," he told her._

"_I can't," she replied._

"_But, I love you!" he begged._

"_I love Cormac," she replied, cringing. It didn't even sound convincing to her._

**Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo, I'll keep tossing rocks at your window.**

"_I won't give up on you! I'll treat you right." he told her._

_She gritted her teeth. "Cormac treats me right." She couldn't leave Cormac, no matter how much she wanted to. It would cause Seamus to be in danger, and she couldn't do that._

**There's no turning back for us tonight.**

"_Please..." he whispered._

_She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't risk him finding us."_

**Lace up your shoes, Here's how we do. Run baby run, don't ever look back.**

"_Then we'll leave the country," he said._

"_It won't work," she replied._

**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.**

**Don't sell you heart, don't say we're not meant to be.**

"_I love you, I do," she whispered caressing his cheek._

"_Then come with me," he replied._

**Run baby run, forever will be, You and me.**

"_I can't," she cried._

"_Then there is only one thing left for me to do," he replied. He kissed her lovingly, and disappeared into the night._

She had learned of his death only two days after their conversation. He committed suicide. Shot himself with a revolver. All he left was a note addressed to 'Juliet'.

**Check yes Juliet**

**I'll be waiting**

**Wishing, wanting yours for the taking**

**Just 'sneak out' and don't tell a soul goodbye**

**Check yes Juliet**

**Here's the countdown:**

**3,2,1 you fall in my arms now**

**They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind.**

She sobbed, pushing the blade deeper into her skin, now a steady stream of red was falling to the floor. Taped to the mirror a note, addressed to her 'Romeo'

**We're flying through the night**

**We're flying through the night**

**Way up high**

**The view from here is getting better with you**

**By my side.**

As she pushed the blade farther, she recalled the words he said to her, before he left for the final time.

**Run baby run**

**Don't ever look back**

**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**

**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be**

**Run baby run, forever will be**

**Run baby run, don't ever look back**

"We'll be like a modern-day Romeo and Juliet," he whispered in her ear.

**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**

**Don't sell you heart, don't say we're not meant to be**

**Run baby run, forever will be**

She felt herself fading. Soon she would be with him. The only place she was happy, with him.

**You and me**

**You and me**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>


End file.
